Tan lejos de mi Pais pero feliz a tu lado
by Harushiro23
Summary: lO ODIO POR HACER UNA REVOLUCION EN EL COLEGIO COMO PRESIDENTE MI DEVER ES CASTIGARLO PERO COMO YO NO PUDEDO LOGRARLO ESTO ES UNA GUERRA ENTRE MI PRIPIO CORAZON Y RAZON  universo alterno   usuk


**Aeropuerto Particular Estados unidos **

-No….

-Si….

-No…..

-Si…..

-No….

-Si…

-Alfred F. Jones no hullas –grito una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos tan azules como las de su hijo

-he dicho que no iré mamá, no me puedes obligar

-¡Alfred sube al avión ¡

- Por que debería hacerlo tu no me ordenas

- Si te ordeno yo soy tu gran madre y quieras o no iras

**Dentro del Avión particular **

-No me pude estar pasando esto como llegue hasta aquí

…Horas atrás en el aeropuerto

Un Alfred tirado en el piso

-Ves con tu madre nunca te metas y menos si tiene un cinturón negro en karate

…fin del recuerdo

-mira hijo ya vamos a aterrizar

- qué gran alegría

- no seas un malagradecido tu padre debe llegar más tarde con Mathew desde Canadá

El viento cálido choco contra mi rostro al salir del avión, mis ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión era como ver un hotel de cinco estrellas frente a mi incluso mas es un ¡palacio¡

-a que no te gusta tu nuevo colegio Alfred _sarcásticamente_

-es como ver a la realeza en persona

- Escuche del director que el presidente del consejo estudiantil es parte de la nobleza, lo malo es que no se de que país es

- segura que este es el colegio

-si este es el colegio "Real Word " mas conocido como Academia" W " donde estudiantes de todo el mundo se reúnen a estudiar con un solo motivo ser mejor para su propio país , muy buenas tardes y BIENVENIDOS ; mañana a las 7:00 a.m será el inicio de clases y la inauguración siéntanse como en casa _ dijo un bello muchacho de piel blanco con ojos negros igual que su cabello

-mucho gusto mi nombre en Alice F. Jones y el de mi costado es mi hijo Alfred

- Lo lamento por no presentarme antes mi nombre es Honda KIku soy el tesorero de la academia W

-disculpe por interrumpirlo pero ¿cómo? o ¿Dónde? compro el uniforme que estas utilizando

- dentro de la primera paga de la academia se implementa el uniforme que lo encontrara listo para su uso en recepción

-Muchas gracias espero que seamos amigos _rio entusiasmado Alfred

-Hasta luego y por supuesto los veré luego

**Recepción 8:00 p.m**

**-Ya llego el gran Hero **

**- no grites mucho hermano -susurro**

**- ya viste el reparto de las habitaciones Mathew nos toco el mismo tienes mucha suerte de estar con un Hero de acompañante**

**- lo que tu digas Alfred **

**- y mamá y papá ¿ donde están?**

**- fueron llevados a las habitaciones de visitantes**

**- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaa **

**-no te rías tan fuerte**

**- ¡mira¡ es el chico de la entrada HELLO KIKU este es mi hermana gemelo su nombre es Mathew**

**- Alfred_san es un placer verte de nuevo **

**- Kiku tu duermes en este edificio **

**-No yo duermo con el resto de consejo estudiantil en otro edificio cerca al lago **

**- ¡Que¡ hay un lago **

**-si me disculpa Alfred_san y Mathew_san estoy ocupado aun no llegan el presidente ni el vicepresidente es desesperante **

**Sala principal de la academia 7:00**

**( Música del fondo Guken fiesta)**

**-es enorme Mathew , mamá y papa puedo hasta gritar de la emoción **

**- No es necesario hacerlo esta academia lo fundamental es el comportamiento**

**- ¿quién? te crees para callarme? Al gran Hero **

**-primero no me hables gritando, segundo arréglate bien el uniforme no estamos en un mercado y por ultimo este pequeño inconveniente te costara un viaje a la dirección segura**

**-tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer señor cejas enormes o prefieres que te llame señor cejas súper pobladas**

**- esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso señor Jones para su gran información soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil y nadie me insulta el director Roma lo verá entro de poco tiempo con su permiso **

**..Pensamientos de Alfred..**

**Que se cree para castigarme el primer día aunque sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas haaaaa en que estoy pensando lo odio es muy orgulloso y se nota bien que es el tipo estrella se este lugar **


End file.
